Banana Car
by PuzzlerthePony
Summary: Astrid finds an unusual surprise in Hiccup's garage. Modern!AU; Slight crack and some fluff at the end


**So I'm just procrastinating from my biology homework here, and -alright, here's the overview.**

**Basically, it's a modern AU where Hiccup and Astrid are married; saw a photo, found a plunnie, fed it. **

**One more thing, Toothless is not a cat; he is based off of a concept I found on Tumblr.**

**I don't own anything, except for the story.**

* * *

_"What's this?"_ Astrid asked sharply from her garage's doorsteps, gesturing to the large, yellow _thing_ that was poorly hidden under a large, purple canvas. Her husband froze in his steps, turning around very slowly. Out of reflex, Hiccup pulled the purple blanket over his body with a hand, his eyes widening at his wife's stern gaze.

_Busted._

"AH –Astrid –hey…hey, um, Astrid…" Hiccup stammered, giving Astrid a half-hearted wave.

Unfortunately, he waved with the hand that was holding the canvas, which, in turn, made him drop canvas that he was hiding behind altogether. And so the _thing _was uncovered further.

Quickly, Hiccup scrambled to get the canvas back onto the _thing, _fixing it in an awkward, half-covered manner before facing Astrid once more.

With the grace of a cat, his wife strode over to the spot at which he stood. Once more, she pointed to the _thing. _"I'll ask again, _Haddock_." Making sure that she emphasized her point, Astrid asked again, "What is _that_?"

"That?" Hiccup replied, pointing to a half- fixed engine lying in a corner.

"No." She stated, crossing her arms and motioning her head to the side set. _"That."_

"You mean this." He pointed to his left leg and shrugged. "Well, Milady, it's obvious that this leg here is made out of metal…"

Astrid became increasingly impatient as Hiccup turned back to cover the thing and continued with his monologue. "… so you best be on your way, because I have a project that I need to get back to the firm by-"

"_HICCUP_!" Astrid shouted. "Just tell me what that thing is, or you will _never_ see the light of day ever again!"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Hiccup's eyes widened at her outburst.

He froze. Only his metal leg fidgeted back and forth, which made a harsh grating noise against the concrete floor.

_Looks like she really means business,_ Hiccup thought.

"U-uh, um, well…" He stammered, his eyes finding their way to a rather interesting spot on the ceiling. Astrid sent him a glare, prompting him to answer her.

"It's a bn'na car…" Her husband muttered illegibly.

"A _WHAT?" _Astrid scanned the _thing_ one more time.

"It's a banana car, alright!" Hiccup yelled, throwing his arms up into the air with a wild gesture.

A tense silence settled over their garage for a few moments. Astrid was in utter bewilderment, while Hiccup silently awaited her reaction.

As if on cue (and effectively breaking the two Haddock's stare-down), a black blur came speeding into the doorway –it was Toothless, Hiccup's French bulldog.

Immediately, the canine locked his eyes on his target and sprinted over to his owner. Toothless jumped around Hiccup's knees for attention. "Hey, bud…" Hiccup lowered himself to Toothless' level, the dog sniffing his owner with excited chuffs. Hiccup laughed as Toothless nibbled at his legs with gummy bites.

Astrid watched the scene between Toothless until Hiccup got up again.

Once again, they locked eyes with each other, though they gazed with a more relaxed disposition.

"So, a banana car?" Astrid smirked, now much calmer than before, placing an arm around her husband's neck.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded, eyes downcast. "It was supposed to be a surprise… for you…"

Astrid inaudibly gasped, suddenly feeling guilty for confronting Hiccup. Sheepishly, she cast a glance over the cart. "Can I see it?"

Instantly, Hiccup's eyes lit up, and, motioning his wife over beside him first, he unfurled the blanket with grandeur.

Toothless, meanwhile, charged for the canvas, and decidedly started to gnaw on it.

It was exactly as Hiccup described it: a yellow banana on wheels. A banana car.

"See, this is the best part…" Hiccup smiled, his happier demeanor already returned. "It has a control panel for both the back seat _and_ the front seat, so either one of us can drive it…"

Astrid was impressed. Absentmindedly, she smoothed her hand over the leather that covered one of the seats. She was amazed at all the features he had installed in it. Hiccup had put a lot of effort into the car's details, and the cart was really neat with well… _everything._

Astrid smiled. Hiccup was never one to do a project half-way.

"…just wait until the suits are finished –oh, and there is a propulsion system in the back that can make the car go over two-hundred miles-per-hour!" The engineer finished his rambling with a wide smile.

"What do you think?" Astrid was awoken from her daydreaming. Toothless had already gone back inside their house for the night and was, presumably, in a deep sleep. _  
_

"It's wonderful."

_You're wonderful,_ she thought.

_ "Hiccup." _ Her husband perked his head up. "I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Shamefully, Astrid looked away from her husband. Hiccup had worked so hard, and she had ruined the surprise so fiercely.

Hiccup watched her internal battle, and, with the utmost gentleness, he grabbed his wife by the hands, brought her to where he was, and enveloped her in a hug. Astrid leaned into him, burying her head into Hiccup's shoulders and wrapping an arm around him.

No words were spoken between the two, but the message was clear.

_I'm sorry._

Propped against the vehicle, Hiccup held his wife in his arms for what seemed like hours. Nudging Astrid, he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Astrid."

She took her fingers out of his hair and looked up at him.

"Wanna go for a drive. We have goggles." He nodded pointedly at a pair of goggles and then back to the banana car.

Astrid grinned.

And the two sped off into the night.

* * *

**Reviews feed the plot bunnies -tell me how I'm doing :D**


End file.
